Tomatekh's Utility Mods
Utility Mods is a group of gameplay mods by Tomatekh. Active Mods Pontoon Bridge Pontoon Bridge is a mod for the Brave New World expansion that adds the Pontoon Bridge improvement from the BNW Civil War scenario into the base game as a general improvement buildable by any civilization. A number of changes have been made to the improvement from the scenario in order to make it more functional in standard play. The Pontoon Bridge allows land units to cross a single coastal tile without embarking and may be used to form (Road) City Connections. Land Units suffer a combat penalty versus Naval Units while on a Pontoon Bridge, and the Bridge has the same maintenance cost as a Road tile. The improvement may be constructed by Work Boats after Mathematics is researched (consumes the unit), or by embarked Roman Legions (does not consume the unit). Requires at least 2 non-contiguous adjacent land tiles or at least 4 contiguous adjacent land tiles and may not be constructed adjacent to another Pontoon Bridge or on Resource Tiles. Additional Ancient Ruin Rewards Additional Ancient Ruin Rewards is a minor XML mods which activates several Ancient Ruin (Goody Hut) rewards programmed into the files but disabled in the standard game. The mod is compatabile with all versions of Civ V and is compatible with the Pathfinder’s unique ability; Native Tongue. Most of the rewards are activated as is; however, minor stat adjustments and copy-editing of the included text was done so that the new rewards would better function in standard play. Defunct Mods Expanded Civilopedia Entries Expanded Civilopedia Entries is a mod for either Gods & Kings or Brave New World. The mod is fully updated and functional with the latest version of either expansion; however, due to increasing releases of alternate leader civs which alter base civilizations and obsolescence by mods such as EUI, it is no longer actively maintained by Tomatekh. Expanded Civilopedia Entries edits the games base civilopedia text entries to better clarify how various uniques differ from their base counterparts. It is not recommended to use this mod if you use many mods which alter the abilities of the base civs. The included text only reflects the default BNW civ abilities. * UU and UB entries now have a bulleted list in the strategy section stating how it differs from the unit/building it replaces. * Improvement entries now state the various yield changes from resources, beliefs, and policies, as well as build requirements and any special abilities if applicable. * Resource entries now state the various yield changes from buildings and beliefs. * Promotion entries now state if the promotion is lost when upgrading the unit. * Specialist entries now state the specialist yield, great person points, and which buildings provide a specialist slot. * Various text entries have been rewritten to better elucidate how an in-game mechanic works. This is probably most notable with several of the UA texts. The mod also restores some included text that didn't display in game (such as several of the leader factoids). Finally, it corrects misinformation in the civlopedia (such as the Chariot Archer being weak to Spearman when in fact it suffers no penalty). Download Links Pontoon Bridge (BNW) Additional Ancient Ruin Rewards (GK or BNW) Expanded Civilopedia Entries (GK) Expanded Civilopedia Entries (BNW) Category:Tomatekh